Over the years many different ideas and systems have emerged for the single purpose of returning a toilet seat from a vertical/open position to a horizontal/closed position. Indeed the underlying problem, use of a toilet by males who inadvertently or negligently fail to return the seat to the closed/lowered position, is so common as to be the subject of many comic routines. The problem becomes serious, however, when it involves persons with chronic or acute disabilities or physical limitations.
The patent literature describes many structures and assemblies addressing the problem of lid/seat return systems that pivot a toilet seat from the open/vertical position to the closed/lowered position. These mechanisms range from timed liquid flow counterweight arrangements (U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,518) and mechanical pivot mounted spring return actuators (U.S. Pat. No. 1,529,656) to hydraulic systems (U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,744) and electronically actuated geared motors (U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,120). At least one recent patent has recognized use of the flush handle to actuate toilet lid/seat closing. That mechanism includes a camming arm that is installed to either the tank or seat (U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,700). However, the mechanical embodiments (in contrast to the disclosed electronic switch version) require either careful positional alignment of the articulated extension arm which is connected to a projection from the side of the toilet tank or a multi-arm structure in order to achieve the required degree of pivoting to move the lid past its center of gravity.
Notwithstanding the usefulness of the above-described closure mechanisms and systems, a need still exists for a versatile, essentially universal, mechanically actuated toilet seat closure system where the system is easily adjusted and is capable of convertible installation in a wide variety of structural environments typically encountered in bathrooms. Furthermore, a need remains for a simple general utility toilet seat closing assembly that not only is readily adapted for mounting on any of the variety of tank configurations, but also which provides uniformity in appearance and strength for residential and commercial use.